Happy Birthday Babe
by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: It's Emmett's birthday...again, and Paul has no idea what to get his vamp, till he gets an idea from Jake... PWP, just random sMexy fun with one of my favourite pairings PaulEmmett Please R


A/N: Just randomly popped into my head while I was in a semi-concious state with my eyes closed... It could be viewed as a sequel to 'I'd Rather Be Dead' but can also be a stand-alone...

Pairing(s): Paul/Emmett (main) mentions of Jakeward (I mean hello? This is me we're talking about. How can I not?) and Jasper/Seth

Warning: OOCness; mentions of mpreg (I've never really warned you about this but what the hay); PWP

Disclaimer: me no own so you no sue!

Happy Birthday Babe

Paul was sitting on his couch, glaring daggers onto an innocent piece of paper. He growled angry to himself, well more at his current predicament. Why the fuck couldn't he think of a decent birthday present? Why was it so hard to find one measly gift?

Paul let out another growl, this time it was fustration. He picked up the piece of paper and crunched it up, throwing it at his TV. This was hard so damn hard! What the hell do you give someone who already has everything, and has probably had more birthdays then your grandfather? 'Nothing' would be a nice answer right about now.

Paul sighed and lay back on his ragged couch. Damn this! Why'd he have to imprint on a fricken rich ass leech anyway? Things would've been so much easier if he'd imprinted on some girl at the Rez, even some guy. But noooo, coz the pack is psycho that way, they just had to imprint on leeches!

"Fuck!" Paul shouted. He sat up and began to pace, trying - and failing - to think of something interesting to get his boyfriend.

Paul grabbed the remote control - celotape and all - and turned on the TV. He flicked through the channels, wishing this was one of those stupid comedy type things were you just turn the TV on and the anouncer just starts advertising something you need. Yeah... That would be nice. Just opening the TV and the anouncer goes: 'Do you have a problem finding a gift for your vampire boyfriend?'

"Yeah," Paul snorted. "Fat chance of that happening." He sighed, flicking through the channals mindlessly. "This is so stupid," he muttured. He got up and decided he'd try his luck somewhere else.

Paul left his house then made his way over to Jacob's house - no, not the little red house, that's his fathers, since Jacob and Edward got married and had a kid, the Pack and the Cullen's had built them a nice double story home. Paul was hoping he'd catch Jacob; that kid always seemed to be out with his little family, it was kinda annoying at time, especially times like these.

He knew that Jacob would be more help when it came to gifts then Seth. Seth and Jasper hadn't even had sex yet, Seth still blushed at the idea of holding hands with Jasper, which Paul thought was pathetic, but he had to understand that Seth was just a kid. No, Paul had to ask someone who had more experience, and also had proof of his experience.

Paul spotted the top of the Victorian-like home - inspired by Edward's old home - that belonged to the Cullen-Black's. He could smell the scent of his pack-brother quiet strongly which either meant Jacob just left or he was in. Paul hoped it was the latter.

Paul made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. He waited paciently for someone to answer. The door was opened by Sakima(1), Jacob and Edward's son. The kid looked too much like his parents; no one could deny the kid was theirs.

"Hey Suk, is your papa home?" Paul asked, smiling down at the little boy.

"Yep," the little boy said.

"Who's at the door love?" came Edward's voice as he made his way to the door.

"Uncle Paul, daddy."

"Oh..." Edward appeared at the door and smiled at Paul, green eyes sparkling and skin shimmering from the sun.

Paul still couldn't get over the fact that instead of being a vampire, like the rest of the Cullen breed, since the birth of his son Edward had become somewhat a dhampire, the only thing stopping him from growing were the blood bags Carlisle was able to get from the hospital and Jacob's blood that he occationally drunk. Though Edward still had all the benefits of a vampire, even his mind reading gift, he now had a heart that actually beat, though it had like one beat every time it felt like it.

"Um... Hi Cullen," Paul greeted somewhat sheepishly. Old habits die hard, heh?

"Hi Paul, did you need something?"

"Yeah... I came to Jake actually."

"Oh... JACOB, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, PAUL'S HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"TELL HIM I'M SLEEPING!" came Jacob's grouchy reply.

"TELL HIM YOURSELF!"

"ED..."

"GET THAT BUTT DOWN HERE, NOW!"

"ED..."

"NOW JACOB!" Paul chuckled a bit. Jacob and Edward acted like an old married couple... But Paul had to admit - even though he'd never do it out loud - that the pair was cute together.

"You don't have to shout you know," Jacob grumbled as he made his way down the steps, hair shaveled from sleep. "I can hear just fine."

"You should've just come down when I told you to."

"Whatever... Jerk!"

"Language!"

"Sorry..." Edward sighed. He looked down at his son who was busy sucking his thumb, as cute as it was to see the little boy sucking his thumb; it was bad habit that the parents were trying unsuccessfully to make the kid stop.

"Come on Suk; let's go make you and papa some lunch."

"'Kay," Sukima said. He waved at his Uncle Paul. "Shee you yaker Uncle Pau'," Sukima said, thumb still in his mouth.

"Bye kid," Paul said. Sukima took Edward's hand and they made their way to the kitchen to make lunch. Jacob stepped out the house, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey man," Paul said. They sat down at the porch steps. They were quiet for a while.

"So what's up?" Jacob finally asked.

"Huge problem."

"Obviously, else you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah..." It was true. Paul only ever came this far when he had a problem he couldn't solve - or ignore - on his own.

"So...?"

"It's Emmett's birthday in a week."

"Ah..."

"Yeah..."

"What'd you get him last year?" Paul was quiet for a moment, a blush painted his cheeks. "If you need help you gotta out the secrets."

"I... Well... We..." Paul sighed. "I bottomed."

"Ah... I did that for Ed too, but that was like way before Suk was born."

"Mm... So what'd you get him the next year?" It was Jacob's turn to blush.

"Well... I got him... Um... A toy."

"What?"

"A toy dude, a toy!"

"Which one?"

"I'm not telling you that!"

"Jake!"

"No! Just... No!" Paul huffed. "Just get Emmett something he can use even when you aren't around but something that reminds him of you."

"Like?"

"I don't care! Just something. From what I've gathered, vamp's like that kinky shit."

"Hmm... What else?"

"A cheesy vampy card never seems to fail me."

"Aha... You do realise what I'm dealing with right?" Over-sexed vamp was the answer, they both knew it, but didn't point it out.

"That's why I suggested the damn toy!"

"Right..."

"But make it romantic, but don't over do it."

"Right..."

"Well... That's all the info I can give you man."

"Thanks man, I knew I could count on you."

"Just try not to think about it when we phase."

"No promises." Jacob sighed dramatically making Paul laugh. "Later dude."

"See ya." Jacob walked back into his house while Paul made his way to his, a small smile on his face. This is why he liked the kid, always had an answer, like his dad.

ooooo

When the day finally came, Paul couldn't get the smile off his face. He'd been preparing for this day since the week before so it had to be perfection.

With everything ready - including the present(s) - Paul made his way over to the Cullen house. He was working his usual cut-offs, but this time he had on a shirt, with the sleeves cut off, and Chuck Taylors. Before he could knock on the door, it was yanked open and Emmett was right there, smirk in place, eyebrow raised... Eh, it was a normal look on the bear-sized vamp.

"Hey sex-on-legs," Emmett said. Paul rolled his eyes at his imprint. Why the other boy continued to call him that? Paul wished he knew.

"'Ey Em," Paul replied, making his way onto the house. Emmett followed Paul with his eyes. "Is there any food here, I'm starving."

"Yeah. Es baked a chocolate cake."

"Cool." Paul made his way to the kitchen and opened the always stacked fridge (any and every wolf was welcome to come in and eat at any time). Paul grabbed a bottle of water and an apple then shut the fridge. He began to eat the apple as he made his way to the chocolate cake. There was a note beside the cake.

_'Emmett, don't try and give my cake out to your boyfriend, I made it for Billy, Sue and Harry, I'm going over later 'cause Sue is teaching me to make a Quileute dish, I'm so excited!_

_But I'm serious about the cake. If you even let him stick his fingers in it, I'll get Alice to take you shopping again!_

_Don't touch my cake, I'm serious!_

_- Mama Es_

_P.S. Paul: don't touch my cake Paul no matter what Emmett says! I trust you =)_

Paul chuckled at the note then looked up at his boyfriend who was smirking sneakily.

"Would you really risk it?" Paul asked, already knowing the answer. "Is a shopping trip with Alice for a month worth it?"

"Course it is babe, if I just get to see Esme's angry face."

"She doesn't have an angry face, we all know that. You hurt her."

"I do not!"

"She always has the hurt face on Em, and that sad little 'oh Emmett', don't mess with her cake babe." Emmett sighed.

"Spoil sport!"

"Whatever." Paul finished his apple and threw the cork(2) into the trash can. He turned and looked at his boyfriend who was looking at him almost expectedly. "Did you need something?" Emmett narrowed his eyes at the wolf.

"No... Nothing."

"Hmm!" Paul downed his water. "I was hoping there'd be more prepaired food here. Guess I'll just head home then." Paul turned to leave but was blocked by Emmett.

"What are you playing at wolf-man?"

"Don't know what you're talking about leech-boy."

"You know I'm older then you right?"

"If it floats your boat."

"Paul," Emmett all but growled.

"What's wrong moz?"

"Are you forgetting something?"

"Um..."

"It's my third birthday with us together!"

"Fo-for real?"

"You forgot my birthday?"

"I mean, I figured since you've already had like a hundred other birthdays we didn't need to celebrate."

"What?"

"And you can totally afford to buy your own gift."

"Hmm... I see..."

"Yeah... See... It's only logical right?"

"Right..."

"Wanna come over to my place?"

"It's not like I have anything better to do for my third birthday with my imprinter." Paul only smirked as he walked past Emmett and out the house. Emmett followed, a bit of a pout on his lips.

He couldn't understand why Paul thought his birthday wasn't improtant to him just coz he's a vampire. It meant everything to him; it was the highlight of the year - for him anyway.

ooooo

The pair finally reached Paul's house. He walked in and switched the lights on then procceded to the kitchen where he grabbed a carrot from the fridge. Emmett stood at the entry way of the kitchen, now glaring daggers at Paul, swearing the wolf in every language he knew - in his mind, mind you.

"Why am I here Paul?" Emmett asked. Paul shrugged.

"Could you do me a favour?"

"What?"

"A favour. Go to my room and grab my pocket knife. It's on the nightstand." Emmett glared at Paul for a few more moments before he turned and stomped off to find Paul's pocket knife.

Paul leaned against the kitchen sink, a smirk in place. He was hoping the little something he left in his room would lure the over-sex vamp in. Paul looked at the clock on the wall above the fridge. Emmett left the kitchen fifteen minutes ago, which meant he'd found the little something and was now probably doing something thinking he was spiting Paul. Paul's smirk only grew. He waited five more minutes then made his way to his room.

Before Paul even reached the door he heard a moan coming from inside his room, he was sure he could also hear a vibration sound. Paul outright smiled this time. He knew Emmett too well. He could smell the scent of strawberries and whipped cream mixed with Emmett's own musky sexy scent. Paul chuckled then walked into the room.

Paul was greeted by the sight of a naked Emmett, sprawled atop Paul's bed, legs stretched wide apart with a vibrator and three fingers deep in Emmett's dilectable asshole and the other hand fisting Emmett's leaking erection.

"Well, well," Paul said, smirk back. "What'd we have here?" Emmett stopped what he was doing, but he did it in a more 'snubs' way then an 'I-just-got-caught-doing-something-I-shouldn't' kind of way.

"Did you really think I was gonna let all this stuff go to waste?" Emmett asked, gesturing to the multi-flavoured lubes and different toys. Paul chuckled.

"There was a note saying 'don't touch, Edward and Jacob's stuff'."

"Guess I didn't see it." Paul spotted the scrunched up note on the floor and chuckled. He playfully raised a brow.

"Really?"

"Yeah... Really..."

"You should really learn to respect other people's shit babe."

"Whatever." Paul chuckled.

Emmett got off the bed, clenching his butt to keep the vibtator in him as he made his way to Paul. He pushed Paul against the door and began to kiss Paul's lips hotly, fucking his tongue in and out of Paul's mouth, moaning hotly as he ground into Paul, ass still clenched around the vibrator. He pulled away when Paul needed to breath and began kissing and sucking the wolf's neck.

"Since I've pretty much destroyed our brothers' gifts, might as well put them to good use right?" Emmett said. Paul only chuckled at that.

"I guess so." Emmett quickly rid Paul of his clothes then pulled him to the bed. Emmett spread his legs and pulled Paul between his legs. He quickly pulled the vibrator out and grabbed one of the many flaoured lubes. "Hold up, not so fast leech-boy." Emmett huffed.

"What?"

"Chill babe." Paul took the lube and put it on the bed beside Emmett. "Get on your hands and knees." Emmett did this with no complains. Paul chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Paul, what are you-." Emmett's sentence was cut short as something warm and wet licked up his crack. Emmett shivered as the muscle just barely touched his hole. "Shit Paul..." Paul smirked, liking the effect he had on the vampire.

Paul placed a hand on each of Emmett's firm globes, licking his lips as he watched it twitch, prying the globes apart then leaning forward, blowing cool air into the hole. Emmett groaned, pushing back, wanting more. Paul licked his lips again then he kissed each cheek.

"Paul..."

"Aha?"

"Come on man, don't be a tease."

"Sure thing." Paul blew at the hole once more before diving in. His tongue slowly circled the rim, plunging his tongue into the tight sphincter then pulled out and circling the rim again.

"Ah fuck!" Emmett cried, pushing back again, seeking more of the hot tongue. Paul repeated the action, circling the rim then plunging in, then pulling out and circling the hole. Paul did this a few more times, pausing before doing it again, drawing out delicious moans from Emmett's well kissed lips.

After begging and pleading his mate, Emmett finally felt Paul's thick muscle breach his tight pucker and move into his cool velvety insides. Emmett cried out over and over as the wolf tongue-fucked his boyfriend, pleasure surging through Emmett's entire body, his ass involenterily clenching around the hot muscle.

"Fuck Paul! More, babe! More!" Paul continued to fuck his boyfriend with his tongue, kneading the firm globes as he continued. He was beyond rock hard but hardness be damned he wanted Emmett to beg him to fuck that delictable ass. "Fuck Paul, I need your dick right now! Please man, I need you!"

Paul pulled away. He grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount onto his fingers then ran his thumb over his fingers spreading the lube. He leant back on his haunches and just sat back for a moment, watching his sexy-as-fuck boyfriend, kneeling on his bed, waiting for Paul to take him and make Emmett his.

As Paul was about to slide his wet fingers into his imprint, an idea came to him. He pulled away. Emmett whimpered, turning his head to see what was taking so long. The vampire frowned when he saw Paul sitting back doing nothing.

"What?" Paul asked.

"You better have a damn good reason why you stopped!" Emmett all but growled. Paul smirked.

"A thought came to me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I interupted something fucking hot when I walked in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah... And I really want to see it again before I take that ass of yours." Emmett's asshole twitched as he thought about being filled by that large prick.

"Sure."

"On your back babe, I want to watch you fuck yourself with your fingers."

Emmett complied, quickly lying on his back and spreading his legs. He grabbed the lube on the bed and poured some onto his fingers.

Emmett smirked at his mate as he slowly circled his pucker. Emmett let out an erotic sound as he pushed in the two of his four wet fingers. He moved his fingers in and out of his body, back arched and head thrown back.

Paul bit his lip as he watched the sexy sight. He could totally get off on just watching Emmett fuck himself with his fingers, but Paul held back. He wanted to be deep inside the vampire, to fill his vampire up with his jizm.

Emmett added another finger then began to spread them, stretching himself even more, breathing deeply as he continued to give his boyfriend a mouth-watering show. Emmett avoided his prostate, wanting it to be touched only by Paul.

Emmett added a forth finger and continued to fuck himself. He began to touch his body, twirling his fingers around his nipples till they were hard nubs. He moved lower, caressing his abs then moving a little lower. But before he could wrap his fingers around his aching shaft, Paul grabbed his hands, stopping his movements.

"Wanna fuck you now Em."

"Go ahead." Emmett spread his legs wider. Paul situated himself between the muscular thighs.

Emmett grabbed the bottle of lube and popped the cap open and pour some of the liquid onto his hand. He shut the cap and threw the lube blindly. He slowly began to spread the lube over Paul's hard wood while they attacked each others mouths and necks.

When Paul was lubed up, Emmett got comfortable, grasping the back of his knees and pulling his legs wider, while Paul lined himself up at Emmett's entrance. Paul paused for a moment, knowing it would irritate Emmett and get the vampire all hot and bothered.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Emmett all but growl. Paul chuckled then quickly pushed into Emmett, looking down and watching as his prick disappeared into the tight coolness. "Fuck yeah!" Paul didn't even wait, he just started to pound into Emmett, just the way they both liked it; hard, fast with lots of growls, moans and lip-locking in between.

"Fuck!" Paul cursed as he felt Emmett clench tightly around him.

"Faster Paul! More! Harder! Yeah baby! Just like that!" Paul pounded into his imprint with everything he had, leaving Emmett to wreath and whimper at the pleasure. Emmett was very vocal in bed compared to Paul and they were both just fine with that, Emmett was making enough noise for both of them.

Emmett quickly flipped them over so he was now riding Paul. Emmett rode his mate like there was no tomorrow, both of them unable to form coherent words, the only thing being uttered being 'more' 'faster' harder' and each other's names.

The boys looked at each other lovingly, even though they were fucking each other like there was no tomorrow, they still believed that they were making love, in their own Emmett-Paul way.

"Shit Paul, love the way you feel in me baby. Ah yes Paul!"

"You feel good too babe, clenching that sexy ass around my dick. Feels so good!"

Emmett bent down and attacked Paul's lips, tongues moving in and out of each other's mouth, Emmett moaning hotly, Paul grunting every now and then.

Paul could feel that he was drawing closer to his end, but his pride and his wolf wouldn't allow him to come before his imprint so grabbed Emmett's erection and began to pump the vampire while Emmett continued to ride him fast.

Paul flipped them over so he was once more on top of Emmett. He threw one of Emmett's mascular legs over his shoulder then began to really put it all into the pounds, abusing Emmett's prosaste with his cockhead, while he continued to jerk Emmett off.

"Shit Paul... Fuck baby I'm gonna cum! Fuck Paul! Oh yes Paul! More! Of fuck meee!"

"Then cum for me Em, cum for your sex-on-legs." Emmett cried out as he came hard. Paul pounded into Emmett a few more times, groaning as Emmett clench hard around his oh so sentitive organ, then finally released deep inside his imprint, growling Emmett's name.

Paul let Emmett's leg drop but stayed inside his boyfriend. They both just lay there, breathing heavily. Paul was spent and he was starting to feel sleepy. He pulled out of Emmett and they got comfortable in each other's arms.

"Happy birthday babe," Paul muttured. Emmett chuckled.

"I knew you didn't forget!" Paul grinned at his boyfriend's childish delite.

"How could I? You're my bear."

"Aaw... You're such a romantic when you want to be." Paul chuckled then was soon fast asleep; knowing that as soon as he woke up Emmett would wanna try another of the toys Paul had gotten.

FIN!

And there you have it. Another attempt at an Emmett/Paul fic.

(1) King in N. Amer (don't know if that's supposed to stand for Native American or... But I'm sure it does)

(2) I think that's what it's called.

Pweeze R&R

Anywhoo...

-_-LoVeLiE-_-


End file.
